


Про фартук, уток и газеты

by Alliar



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Гарри и Эггзи оказались в добровольно-принудительной ссылке и ничего не делали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про фартук, уток и газеты

В Гарри Харте было много такого, что Эггзи в силу многих причин считал чудачеством.   
Например, эти его газеты.

В день, когда нелегкая занесла их в старый покосившийся сарай, почему-то называемый фамильным особняком, пережившим не одну войну, случилось то, что потом можно было бы назвать «поворотным моментом в их отношениях». Если бы, конечно, у них были отношения, как Эггзи иногда нравилось представлять. Те самые, где они лениво потягивались в теплой постели, а потом Эггзи колдовал над завтраком в одном лишь розовом фартуке с сердечком на причинном месте.   
— Вот это дыра, — с восхищением присвистнул Эггзи, когда автомобиль, выплюнув на обочину их с Гарри, два чемодана и несколько сумок с провизией, уехал, пованивая выхлопными газами. — Гарри, что это за место?  
— Это дом, — сдержанно ответил Гарри, налегая плечом на неподдающуюся дверь. Петли отзывались на его старания пронзительным скрипом, но позиции сдавать не спешили. — Не мой, Артура. Тайное убежище.  
Эггзи многозначительно кивнул его спине, даже не пытаясь предложить помощь.   
— Ах ты … — пробормотал Гарри, толкая дверь сильнее.   
Виноват, конечно, был Мерлин. Чертов предусмотрительный козел, отправивший их с Гарри в ссылку в захолустье, на многие мили вокруг которого тянулись леса.   
— Готово, — удовлетворенно сообщил Гарри, распахивая дверь. — Добро пожаловать.  
— Радость-то какая, — кисло отозвался Эггзи, делая шаг внутрь.   
— И вонь, — дипломатично добавил Гарри после непродолжительного молчания.   
— Тут кто-то умер?  
— Не исключено.  
Вскоре они нашли газеты. 

Ровные аккуратные стопки выстроились свиньей аккурат напротив входа. Пожелтевшие от старости, пыли и сырости, они светлели в полумраке зловещими кубическими призраками. Самые свежие, как потом оказалось, датировались сентябрем 1989-го года. Этим полуистлевшим барахлом было бы крайне удобно топить обнаруженный в гостиной камин, если кончатся дрова (такие же старые и полуистлевшие), и Эггзи искренне считал, что именно так они и поступят.   
Гарри сгреб это древнее старье и навис над ним, защищая подобно дракону, который спал на сокровищах.   
— Нет, — кротко возвестил он, глядя на Эггзи поверх сползших на кончик носа очков. — Если хочешь, топи камин своими страшными толстовками.   
— Чем тебе не угодили мои толстовки? — возмутился Эггзи, пиная одну из перевязанных бечевкой стопок. — Ты ничего не понимаешь в молодежной одежде.  
— Тем не менее, топить камин этими газетами ты не станешь, — веско отрезал Гарри, выпрямляясь и отряхивая от пыли пальто.   
Поморщился от прострелившей поясницу боли, выдохнул и, подхватив свой чемодан, отправился изучать доставшиеся им на двоих владения.  
— Маразм, Гарри! — крикнул Эггзи ему вдогонку. — Это называется «маразм»!  
Выпрямленная спина источала столько презрения к его плебейскому словарному запасу, что хватило бы на целую толпу таких, как Эггзи. 

Комнат в доме оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы жить не на голове друг у друга. Приземистый, будто вросший в землю, дом источал ощущение надежности изнутри, и провоцировал в уме ассоциацию с ветхим карточным домиком — снаружи. Окна были черные от грязи, зато целые, двери скрипучие, но толстые и надежные, а полы, хоть и производили впечатление грязной трухи, поющей о каждом сделанном шаге, не торопились проваливаться даже после того, как Эггзи пробно на них попрыгал.   
На кухне нашлась старая посуда, пусть и пыльная, но еще вполне годная. Стол, стулья, кровати, диван, кресла, книжная полка с собранием сочинений Конан Дойля, Берроуза и Дюма, старый письменный стол и газеты.   
Чертовы газеты.   
Гарри читал их каждый день, начиная с того самого дня, когда они вселились в это райское место. Педантичный сукин сын не изменял себе: читал их по порядку, аккуратно расправляя желтые от старости страницы, не пропуская ни единой статьи, ни строчки. Спустя два дня Эггзи перестал спрашивать, когда ему надоест, спустя неделю прекратил язвить. Через десять дней он обнаружил Гарри с молотком, гвоздями и длинной доской в одной из многочисленных кладовых.  
— Что ты делаешь? — осторожно поинтересовался он, глядя на растрепанные волосы даже во сне отглаженного Гарри.   
— Я решил сделать хранилище, — ответствовал тот не терпящим возражений тоном. — Подержи-ка с той стороны.   
Эггзи послушно встал к стене, придерживая то, что должно было стать полкой для старых истлевших кусков бумаги. Пахло деревом, плесенью и пылью.  
Эггзи начинал ненавидеть прессу.

После того, как Гарри закончил, Эггзи брезгливо отряхнул от паутины и пыли руки и ушел в подвал. Там, в темной обители пауков и старых крысиных скелетиков, он уже который день без устали проводил ревизию. К консервам с истекшим десятилетие назад сроком годности он уже почти привык. Выбрасывать их было жалко.   
Пожалуй, в чем-то он мог понять Гарри.   
— Мерлин, вы мудак, — пробормотал он, помечая на приколотом к планшету листке количество банок компота из сухофруктов. Судя по датам на крышках, этот компот давно должен был превратиться в неплохой коньяк.   
Подвалы были настолько обширны, что, если углубиться достаточно далеко, стук молотка превращался в тишину. Что Гарри пытался смастерить со скуки на этот раз, оставалось тайной. 

Иногда Эггзи казалось, что он видит странный, неправдоподобный, дурацкий сон. А потом он заканчивал считать упаковки лапши быстрого приготовления, банки и консервы, выключал фонарик и шел обратно.  
К Гарри, его чудачествам и газетам.

— Гарри, ответь, пожалуйста, на вопрос.  
— Да, Эггзи?  
Ленивое утро, не омраченное шорохом газет, стуком молотка и перебулькиванием компота в пыльных банках, начиналось почти совсем как в фантазиях Эггзи: с теплой постели и еды. За тем только исключением, что спали они по отдельности, готовил Гарри, и на нем был его любимый халат, больше похожий на броню, а не фартук, прикрывающий только самое интересное.   
Эггзи покачался с пятки на носок, раздумчиво глядя в затянутый паутиной потолок. День, когда он вооружится тряпкой, веником и средством для выведения плесени, можно будет назвать переходной точкой: Эггзи перестанет быть агентом самой засекреченной организации в мире и станет обычной домохозяйкой, совсем как его мама.  
Эггзи заключил, что то, самое большое пятно, похоже на лошадь.  
А то, что поменьше…  
— Гарри, а у тебя есть жена и дети?  
Гарри замер. Потом положил нож для разделки мяса на стол и развернулся к нему, показывая изумленное, ну ладно, слегка удивленное лицо. Морщина, пересекающая его лоб, стала глубже и четче. Глаза за толстыми стеклами очков — небольшая дальнозоркость, очки самые обычные, — смотрели внимательно, цепко и раздраженно. Эггзи с удивлением понял, что за прошедшее время достаточно точно научился читать его эмоции, и мысленно себе поаплодировал.  
— Я похож на благовоспитанного господина, увешанного детьми и женой? — изумился Гарри, вытирая о полотенце окровавленные руки. — Эггзи, за кого ты меня принимаешь.  
Он выглядел искренне оскорбленным, будто вопрос Эггзи не только поставил его в тупик, но и обидел до глубины души. Если бы этот человек месяц назад не убил сорок человек в церквушке в Кентукки, можно было бы подумать, что его действительно легко задеть.  
— За кого? — задумался Эггзи. — За благовоспитанного, высокопарного, чванливого…  
Гарри махнул в его сторону рукой и мирно попросил:  
— Не продолжай, пожалуйста. Нет, у меня нет жены, детей и внуков.   
Эггзи присел на край обеденного стола, поддернув линялые джинсы. Облизнул нижнюю губу, побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Полосы тусклого солнца, пробивающегося сквозь низко нависшие облака, ложились пятнами на грубо покрашенный пол. Гарри стоял рядом, размышляя о чем-то.  
— И если ты сейчас скажешь, что благовоспитанному джентльмену должно иметь семью, я тебя ударю, — цинично добавил он, снова отворачиваясь к дикой утке, свесившей с разделочного стола обморочную голову. — Несколько раз, ногами.

Тусклый, затянутый ряской пруд больше походил на небольшое болотце. Переливчато квакали лягушки в зарослях камыша. Стрекотали сверчки. В звонкой ночной тиши несколько раз пронзительно крикнула птица.  
Крякали утки, жадно выпрашивая куски хлеба.  
— Давайте, ненасытные твари, отъедайтесь, — злорадно приговаривал Эггзи, стоя на склизком глиняном берегу.  
Утки, поджарые и быстрые, как спринтеры, поднимали страшный гвалт. Хуже были только полные собрания в Кингсман, когда все рыцари лично приезжали на совет. На памяти Эггзи это случилось всего один раз, а впечатлений осталось — на всю жизнь.  
Собственно, на этом совете и было решено сослать их с Гарри в добровольно-принудительную ссылку в глушь, подальше от источников цивилизации. Официально — потому что на них обозлилась добрая половина уцелевших преступников мира, на самом деле — чтобы не мозолили глаза.  
Утки жадно кружили по воде, взбалтывая воду и предвкушая новую подачку.   
Эггзи было мучительно скучно.  
Его скука продлилась ровно до тех пор, пока он не решил сместиться в сторону. Один неверный шаг — и он уже летел навстречу приключениям, грязной воде и бросившимся врассыпную пернатым тощим тварям.

— Как дела у твоих маленьких друзей? — поинтересовался голос из жарко натопленной гостиной.   
Эггзи тихо выругался и сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы его было видно в дверном проеме. С пальто капало, грязные лужи стремительно растекались по дощатому полу, целеустремленно занимая собой все трещины. По мокрым ногам в грязных носках тянуло сквозняком.   
Гарри приподнял очки и оценил его вид. Почти осязаемо тронул взглядом перепачканные ряской щеки, коснулся разомкнутых сухих губ, погладил голую шею в вырезе тенниски, сжал укрытые мокрым пальто плечи.   
Его лицо приобрело знакомое выражение «ну ты и свинья, Эггзи, где твои манеры».   
Иногда Эггзи это ненавидел. И выражение, и Гарри, и вообще всю свою жизнь.   
Он переступил ногами в отсыревших носках и поморщился. Под пристальным взглядом Гарри снял набрякшее пальто и бросил его на пол. Демонстративно покрутился, показывая себя во всей красе, и светским тоном сообщил:  
— Как видишь, утки пытались меня утопить. И теперь я намереваюсь продолжить в ванной. Вы со мной, мистер Харт? Может, потрете мне спинку?  
Гарри улыбнулся и перелистнул страницу, отводя взгляд, оставляя после себя лишь ощущение пальцев на коже.  
— Как пожелаете, — не обиделся Эггзи, снял с себя свитер, брюки и белье, ловя заинтересованные взгляды из-за газеты. — Но если передумаете, я не стану закрываться. Хотя о чем я. Там же нет замков.  
Он постоял на сквозняке и, не добившись от Гарри реакции, ушел, шлепая босыми пятками по пыльному полу. Теперь сквозняк покусывал не только лодыжки, но и голую задницу.  
Кому какое, впрочем, дело.

— Антикомариный крем, — сквозь шум помех донесся совершенно спокойный голос, способный довести до нервного срыва даже самого миролюбивого человека, коим Эггзи, конечно же, не являлся.  
Он решил, что ослышался.  
— Простите, что?.. — недоверчиво переспросил он, прижимая к уху допотопную трубку, больше похожую на кирпич с кнопочками. После демарша с утками Гарри отобрал у него новейший гаджет, выдав взамен этот выкидыш технического прогресса.   
— Антикомариный крем, — невозмутимо повторил Мерлин, ничуть не смущенный его озадаченным тоном. — Я вышлю вам с вертолетом. Гарри говорил, это необходимая в болотистой местности вещь. Вам еще что-нибудь нужно?  
— Веревку и мыло, — обреченно сообщил Эггзи, с силой сдавливая переносицу большим и указательным пальцами. — И журнал с телками.   
— Я записал. Еще что-то?  
— Мерлин. Я вас ненавижу. Вы постоянно издеваетесь. Когда мы сможем вернуться?  
Молчание на том конце света не продлилось долго. Мерлин кашлянул, явно скрывая смех, и сочувственно вздохнул:  
— Не хочу зря вас обнадеживать, Эггзи. Наслаждайтесь отдыхом, пока есть возможность. У вас же там почти курорт.  
— О, да, — с чувством подтвердил Эггзи.   
— Завтра в полдень ожидайте посылку с припасами. Веревку и мыло положу в отдельный пакет.  
— Идите к черту, — с чувством послал Эггзи, но в ответ ему уже неслись короткие гудки.

— Если надумаешь вешаться, я могу показать тебе несколько несложных узлов, — предложил Гарри, вытягивая перед весело полыхающим камином длинные ноги.   
Этим вечером он имел добродушный вид, обманчиво расслабленный и ленивый. В руке покачивался бокал с вином — и откуда только достал?   
Эггзи потоптался рядом, а потом медитативно вдохнул и выдохнул. Ответ прозвучал почти вежливо:  
— Ты с Мерлином говорил?  
— Нет, подслушал твой разговор под дверью, — качнул головой Гарри. — Кстати, а зачем тебе журнал с телками?  
Эггзи промолчал, устраиваясь на полу возле его ног. Прижался к коленям спиной, откинул назад голову и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь идущим от камина теплом. Гарри задумчиво попинал его в район копчика, потом вздохнул и положил свободную руку на лоб.   
Эггзи открыл глаза и мстительно ответил:  
— Хочется разнообразия. Утки надоели.

«Посылка с припасами» включала в себя целый вертолет всяких полезных вещей, от спичек до пассатижей. Приземлиться на территории особняка было решительно негде, поэтому ящики сбрасывали прямо так, рассчитывая на парашюты и то, что они не угодят в болото или куда еще похуже.  
— Я чувствую себя, как герой дурацкого телешоу, — признался Эггзи, разбирая коробку со съестным. — Проверь, может, у нас в каждом углу по камере?  
— Кому мы нужны, — отозвался Гарри, разглядывая целую стопку журналов «с телками». — Разве только половине преступников этого мира.   
— И правда, кому. Эй, это мое. Так, а это еще чт…  
— А это мое, — ровным голосом сообщил Гарри, вытягивая из его ослабевших рук тюбик со смазкой. — Думаю, я все-таки лучше, чем журнал. И утки.

— Позволь спросить, что ты делаешь?  
Эггзи возвел глаза потолку и решительно устроил одно колено Гарри у себя на плече, а другое — на сгибе локтя. Вид открывался прекрасный, мешало только одно: комментарии Гарри. Щуря свои дальнозоркие глаза за поблескивающими стеклами, он не оставлял без внимания ни единого жеста Эггзи, ни одной эмоции, промелькнувшей у него на лице, ни малейшей ошибки или того, что он считал за ошибку.  
— Ты самый несносный на свете человек из всех, что я знал, — обреченно сказал Эггзи, отпуская его ноги.  
Гарри заложил руки за голову и облизнул нижнюю губу. Это бросило очередную волну жара вдоль спины Эггзи.  
— А ты самый нетерпеливый, — сообщил Гарри в ответ. — Может, мне стоит тебя и этому научить?  
— Будь добр, — отозвался Эггзи с максимальным достоинством, на которое был способен в сложившейся ситуации. — Давай, подвинься.  
Старый матрас предательски заскрипел пружинами, пока они менялись местами.  
Гарри навис, неотвратимый, как апокалипсис.  
— Для начала я хотел бы тебя поцеловать, — сообщил он светским тоном. — Только ты можешь сначала запихнуть пальцы в задницу, и только потом догадаться, что стоило сделать что-то еще.  
— Серебряная ло… — начал издевательски Эггзи, но Гарри уже наклонился и заставил его замолчать.

Утро началось привычно: теплая постель, узкий солнечный луч, прилегший отдохнуть на лице. Эггзи моргнул, прогоняя вязкий сон, а потом наткнулся взглядом на чужую руку.  
Молча посмотрел на расслабленную кисть, проследил взглядом до незагорелого плеча, уткнулся в умиротворенное спящее лицо.  
Так же молча поднялся и пошел на кухню, без одежды, как был. Фартука у них с Гарри все равно не было.  
Надо было успеть сжечь чертовы газеты, пока есть такая возможность.


End file.
